


Death is Easy, Dying is Not

by skyhillian



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: AU where joel dies at the university in wyoming, Gen, I promise you, it's purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Joel dies from his wounds at the college in Colorado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Easy, Dying is Not

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Joel dies.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't written for a while but this popped into my head as I was rewatching the playthrough and I thought "What if Joel bled out on that floor, and called out Sarah's name?"

He collapsed against the lab table after falling through the window he tried to climb through. He was drenched in his own blood and he was losing consciousness quickly. It was as if time were slowing down, trickling like molasses through his fingers and he just couldn't quite grab onto it. Even though his hand was pressed against the hole in his stomach, covered in warm blood, his fingers were going cold.

"Ellie," he mumbled as she slithered away. She needed to come back. He needed... He needed... 

He heard the gunshots and had just enough presence of mind to worry whether she was coming back to his side. She grabbed his hand and tried to tug him up, but his legs wouldn't support him.

It was so hard to see. The darkness was creeping up from the corners of the room, trying to engulf him. He grabbed for the tiny hand next to his.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Sarah, baby."

"It's okay," Ellie whispered back, squeezing his hand as hard as her shaking fingers could manage. "It's okay, dad." If he thought Sarah was there, in this moment, she wasn't going to take that away from him.

"'M sorry, Sarah. 'M sorry." Everything was going quiet. So quiet. "Ellie... Keep Ellie safe, Sarah. Keep Ellie..."

It was silent.


End file.
